Talk:Gallian Empire/@comment-25722005-20150808010241/@comment-26778822-20150809225318
Onboard the 679-28-A-82, a few miles from the Gallian coast Baxter Smith receives a call from an unknown source. 'Hello, insect. We are the Carribean Board. We have your leader in our installations. Your bombings are useless. They cannot harm the Board. The entire Carribean is in our pocket. We have been giving funds to the PRG. You may break them, but you will not break us...' Baxter Smith orders the ship's supercomputer operator to track the call. The tracking places it, to Baxter's surprise, in the Easter Bay Airport in the city of San Fierro. Realising that Easter Bay is right next to a naval station belonging to the San Andreas Navy, he decides to call the SAN to request their help. 'Your leader's secrets will be squeezed out by torture. We will find every way to break you. All hail the Carribean strength, mister Smith.' The phone call is cut. Baxter then gets on the phone to the SAN, requesting their assistance. And then he gets on the phone with Pagan Perez... '' '''Tempoary WSC Main Station and Shipyard, outside Kingsbridge' Pagan Perez, the manager of the noisy shipyard's Berth #4, is leading the building of the first of an all new class of large heavy attack submarine of the WSC. He then gets a call into his office from Baxter Smith himself. 'Hello, sir. What is it?' 'How fast can you accelerate the construction of the WSS Korsakov?' 'I am afraid the procurement of the nuclear rods needed for the reactor will take about, oh, four months. Then we have only finished the exterior of the ship. The interior will take six months.' 'We need the ship now! Listen, we are going to war.' 'Goodness gracious, really? With whom?' 'The Carribean Board. And we need that ship if we want to win. Now, talk with the Gallian government, the Chileans, or the black market vendors from Hansa. I don't care who it is, as long as we get functional, safe nuclear rods. Get to it!' 'But why are we going to war with them?' 'They've kidnapped James Denver and are hiding him in San Fierro. We will send our fist at the Caribean, and send a secret team to recover Denver with help from our allies. You know that if Denver is killed, our navy is f(beep)ed! Finish that boat!' 'Yessir! I will do it now!' Denver gets on the phone with the Research Department. 'Can you accelerate research on Project Baron?' 'I am afraid not. This is almost like creating a person. Baron requires personality, intelligence, obedience, and will. Coding these things take time.' 'Damn it! Can you accelerate research on the robotic soldiers?!' 'Yes, but remember, they need Baron to be operational.' 'Fine, then. Accelerate it.' Baxter ends the phone call, and then gets to organizing the fleet and getting them ready to sail. At the old fortress located under the Gant Bridge, San Fierro Denver had to admit that these men knew what they were doing. They werent using some extravagant Chinese torture method. They were using simply things that created maximum pain. But he may seem like an old man to them, but Denver had gone through this many times. It had made him hard. He would never break. He at least hoped so. To be continued...